Corre, corre hasta que no puedas mas
by NoeMasenCullenSwan
Summary: -PAUSADA- Edward , Emmett y Jasper odian infinitamente uno los Humanos , y Sus Objetivo es matarlos , Pero Que Si Pásara de de Cuando encuentren Una Bella , Rosalie y Alice . Este es Edward y Bella , Pero habra Historias Aparte de Los demas .
1. Capítulo 1: La carta

Nunca imaginé que alguien tuviera un odio tan profundo hacia la raza humana.

Nunca imaginé que ese alguien fuera un vampiro con sed de sangre y que probablemente acabaría con mi vida.

**Corre, corre hasta que no puedas más**

Hola, primero debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 16 años. Actualmente vivo en Forks, Washington, con mi padre, Charlie Swan, dado que mi madre se ha ido por un viaje de negocios dejándome con él.

Pues bien, no soy una chica muy interesante. De estatura media, ojos marrones, cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos, nada interesante, hasta que…

Un día lluvioso, normal en Forks, yo junto con unos amigos quedemos para ir a la playa. Mike y Ben, aprovecharon el tiempo para alcanzar las olas mientras que Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta y hablar de nuestras cosas.

Pero de repente todo a mí alrededor se volvió oscuro y desperté en una cabaña en mitad del bosque. Mi primera reacción fue el shock de no saber como había llegado hasta ahí, pero me ''tranquilice'' al ver a mis amigos conmigo, pero no me iba a durar mucho…

Alice y Rosalie, mis mejores amigas desde pequeñas estaban llorando a mares. Jessica chillando como una histérica y Angela, Mike, Ben y yo intentando tranquilizar las cosas. Pero no sirvió para nada, dado que al pasar por unos de los rincones de cabaña encontré una nota. Intrigada la desdoble y dispuse a leer:

**No tan queridos humanos:**

**Este, probablemente y espero que así sea, será vuestro fin.**

**Os preguntareis por que a vosotros, que habéis hecho y bla bla bla.**

**Es muy sencillo, por vuestra culpa, míseros humanos, nosotros, los vampiros, una raza infinitamente mas fuerte** **que la vuestra, tiene que vivir escondidos para no ser descubiertos y no podemos estar tranquilos con vosotros alrededor, con vuestro apetitoso aroma.**

**Por eso, ha llegado la hora de vuestra muerte, por que así tendréis un buen huso, nuestra comida. Y debo avisar que no seréis los únicos que caerán en esta trampa.**

**Pero os vamos a dar una oportunidad…**


	2. Capitulo 2: El bosque

**¿Qué tenéis que hacer?**

**Muy sencillo, nosotros estaremos por los alrededores y os daremos 15 minutos de ventaja para poder escapar.**

**Los llamaremos el juego del escondite.**

**Quien pueda escapar, muy bien por el, aunque las posibilidades son nulas, y el que no ya sabe su futuro…**

**Nos os diré que tengáis suerte porque no es mi deseo.**

**Despediros bien de vuestros amigos, ya que vuestros familiares a lo mejor ya han sido nuestra cena.**

Me queda helada ante esa carta y de repente grandes lágrimas recorrían mi cara. Tenía miedo pero sabia muy bien lo que debía hacer. Tenía que salir y intentarlo, porque si me quedaba en esta cabaña, moriría sin saber que me depararía el futuro.

Mis amigos al ver mi cara, cogieron la carta de mis manos y la leyeron en voz alta. Jessica, como de costumbre, se puedo a gritar y Mike y Ben tuvieron que poner mucho esfuerzo en tranquilizarla.

Alice y Rosalie, estaban en mi mismo estado pero con mi misma idea, luchar por sobrevivir.

-Escuchar, chicos, ya se que el reto es muy grande y peligroso, pero aquí dentro moriremos igual y sin poder saber que hubiera pasado si hubiésemos salido.- dije seria.

-¡Pero si salimos, todo es muy grande y oscuro!- chillo la histérica de Jessica.

-Y aquí te morirás de hambre y sola, dado que todos intentaremos huir por nuestro futuro, ¿no es así?

-¡Si!- chillarón todos al unisonó.

-Pero…

-No hay peros, Jessica, ¿vienes o no?

-Esta bien…

Todo lo que me quedaba por hacer era abrir esa puerta, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y esperar por lo que nos pudiera pasar…

**A lo lejos**

-Pobres humanos, estúpidos ilusos, se piensan que pueden escapar, de nosotros!- dijo con burla un chico de pelo cobrizo, piel pálida y ojos rojos, un vampiro, con sed de sangre y rencor muy profundo hacia la raza humana. Edward.

-No puedo esperar para probar su sangre!- contesto otro vampiro, que era mas alto, fuerte y musculado, Emmett.

-La verdad, es que yo tampoco puedo esperar para ver a cuanto humanos nos han traído Victoria y James- añadió Edward.

-Según nos han dicho son deliciosos- intervino Jasper, un vampiro rubio menos musculado que Emmett y que Edward, pero fuerte igualmente.

Y un estallido de risas coreó el lugar, esperando para su festín…

**En la cabaña de los humanos.**

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un bosque inmenso. Lleno de grandes arboles y hierbas, pero deje de obsérvalo cuando me acorde que solo teníamos 15 minutos para escapar, si eso era verdad.

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que correr, ¡correr hasta que no podamos mas!- dije con tono firme y decidido para animarles.

-Pero tenemos que ir separados o en grupos- intervino Alice- Así será mas difícil que nos encuentre- añadió.

- Bien, podemos hacerlo así, Alice, Bella y yo, iremos en un grupo, dijo Rosalie- una rubia despampanante con ojos azules- Angela y Jessica en otro y Mike y Ben separados, para poder huir mejor.

-De acuerdo- contestaron todos a la vez.

Y así nos adentremos, Alice, Rosalie y yo, en el bosque.

El mismo era temible y oscuro, llenos de ruidos que te ponía los pelos de punta.

Nosotras tres empecemos a correr, hasta el final de nuestras fuerzas, y mas aun cuando escuchemos un crack de algo romperse y unas risas diabólicas.

Y de golpe, Rosalie desapareció de nuestro lado…


	3. Desapariciones y Salvada

**Bella pov**

De golpe Rosalie desapareció y nada mas escuchemos sus gritos. Aterradas, Alice y yo corrimos aun más.

Pasases por donde pasases, el bosque era una verdadera trampa. No me extrañaba nada que nos pudieran cazar fácilmente.

No corrimos ni dos minutos cuando la historia se volvió a repetir y Alice desapareció de mi lado dejándome sola y asustada a mi suerte.

Hubo un momento en el que creí decaer pero a lo lejos pude divisar como el bosque se cortaba y confirmé que se trataba de una carretera. Suspiré aliviada. Remotamente pensé en algún coche pasando y llevándome a mi casa. Pero mi conciencia no estaba por apoyarme. Aun y así no perdí la esperanza y esperé, muy asustado por su venían a por mi, pero esperé.

Y cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, paso un coche, un BMW negro brillante, pero el miedo, en ese momento, me volvió a invadir, ¿y si era el que me quería matar?, pero no me dio tiempo a correr ya que el coche paró muy cerca y un hombre salió de él.

Finalmente me negué a correr, no quería seguir corriendo, si me quería matar, que me matara. Y así caí en redondo en el suelo, y solo me pude dar cuenta de cómo alguien me recogía, con demasiada rapidez, antes de llegar al suelo. Era realmente rápido y pude apreciar, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, su gélido tacto recubierto por ropa.

**Edward pov**

_Un poco mas y será mía_- pensé con burla e impaciencia.

Todo esto era muy extraño, su olor era demasiado atrayente para mí. Incluso más que el de los otros humanos. Es más dulce y delicioso de lo normal. Pude imaginarme su sangre cálida deslizándose por mi garganta y su olor llenando mis fosas nasales…

Esa visión provocó que me envarara aun más si era posible.

Esperé impaciente para que se acabaran los 15 minutos, que al final le concedí, _supongo que por lastima de la chica_, pensé y de paso pude ver como Emmett se llevaba a Rosalie y Jasper a Alice, sorprendiéndolas. Impacientes- susurré por lo bajo para que solo ellos me escucharan. Y de respuesta recibí unas risas muy bajas.

Yo de mientras seguí a Bella, la presa que había escogido. Se olía a quilómetros su miedo, pero en sus ojos podía ver una preocupación ajena a ella, dirigida a sus amigos. Extraña humana- coincidió mi conciencia conmigo.

Normalmente los humanos son egoístas y solo piensan en si mismos, pero esta chica me sorprende- pensé sorprendido.

De los demás humanos de la cabaña no volví a saber nada, supongo que Jane, Alec y Demetri se encargarán de ellos. Y no quería ni imaginarme que les harían a los pobres. Ellos tres no eran precisamente ángeles. Eran el mismísimo demonio. Más que Emmett, Jasper y yo. Por lo menos yo no haría sufrir tan bestialmente a la chica…

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que un hombre estaba con una desmayada Bella en brazos.

Pero lo que mas me enfado, fue que ese hombre era nada mas y nada menos que Carlisle, mi ''instructor'' cuando era neófito. No era precisamente santo de mi devoción. Fue precisamente él, el que me intento guiar por el camino del bien apartándonos de nuestra verdadera vida y dejar a los humanos felices torturando nuestra existencia.

Y precisamente por eso, tampoco le iba a permitir, que se llevara a mi presa.

Vi con horror como el coche se llevaba a Bella y yo como me quedaba sin esa deliciosa y dulce sangre.,

Pero no lo iba a permitir, ella es mía, y yo ya había escrito su final.

-**Bueno, este cap es cortito, pero lo compensaré con más! La verdad es que esta semana he estado un poco liada y no me venia la inspiración ¬¬ Si os soy sincera, soy mas buena con los one shots… Pero se intenta! xD! Un besazo y a disfrutar del veranoo!**

**PS: He de adelantar que ya hay capítulos en marcha y nuevos projectos, solo los tengo que pasar al ordenador y perfeccionarlas, ok?**

**En el próximo capi recomendaré historiias! Si me recomendais algunas, las leere y las pondré ¿Vale? Ya si que un besoo y nos leemoss!**


	4. Capitulo 4: sueño extraño y Los Cullen

Capitulo 4: el extraño sueño y los Cullen.

_Instintivamente, llevé mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Esta me dolía mas de lo normal dado al cumulo de cosas que han sucedido anteriormente._

_Al cabo de pocos minutos, decidí abrir los ojos. No valía la pena hacer esperar al futuro. Lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá._

_Lo primero que vi, no fue del todo horroroso. Me encontraba sola en plena oscuridad. Me sentía protegida en ese lugar, pero mi conciencia me decía que pensara lo contrario y que huyera. Pero mi cuerpo venció y seguí andado por aquella oscuridad._

_No se cuanto rato caminé, dado que perdí la noción del tiempo nada mas abrir los ojos. Así que no puedo decir con exactitud que hora era. Pero de lo que si me pude dar cuenta, era de dos borrones corriendo alrededor mío._

_No sabía quien eran, no dejaban de correr y el mareo volvía a mi. Y de golpe el lugar cambio. Ahora me encontraba en un gran prado con dos personas alrededor mío. No pude identificarles, dado que sus caras no eran del todo nítidas. Pero si pude apreciar como uno de ellos hizo el intento de a tirarse encima de mi y como el otro lo quieto de mi camino mientras me gritaba:_

_-¡Corre!- su voz estaba llena de nerviosismo y angustia. Pero había algo mas, ¿preocupación?_

_No se porque, pero le hice caso y empecé a correr, pero no di mas de 10 pasos cuando un mantón negro se extendió delante de mi. En ese momento sentía impotencia. No podía reconocer a nadie, y eso me ponía nerviosa._

_Viendo que esa mancha se acercaba más a mí, corrí en dirección contraria de todos ellos, pero aquella negrura fue más rápida que yo y…_

Súbitamente desperté, desconcertada por ese extraño sueño. No lograba reconocer a ninguno de ellos y eso me ponía histérica. ¿Quién eran todos ellos y porque venían a por mi? ¿Quién era esa persona que parecía protegerme?

En mi cabeza cada vez habían más dudas y nadie parecía dispuesto a responderlas. Abatida, me deje caer de nuevo en la cama, para buscar un poco de tranquilidad y poder dormir un poco mas, aunque hubiese dormido una eternidad, que así me pareció a mi. Estaba agotada emocionalmente y eso parecía repercutir en mi cuerpo.

Raramente conseguía coger el sueño tan rápido, pero algo me despertó. En el fondo de aquella habitación se escuchaban unos murmullos casi imperceptibles.

Pude atisbar frases como:

_-Cuando la recogí, estaba muy débil. Se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos antes de desmayarse._

_-¿Qué hacia ella en el bosque?_

_-No lo se, pero no parecía que fuera por iniciativa propia…_

Esas fueron algunas de las frases que pude escuchar, las demás eran demasiados bajas y para mi, parecían habladas a una velocidad anormal. No se como podían entenderse.

En algún lugar de la habitación, alguien levantó alguna persiana y una luz clara se coló por ahí.

No podía decir la hora que era, pero parecía la hora del crepúsculo. Con aquella luz, pude aprecia la habitación en la que me encontraba. Era enorme, decorada con infinidad de tonos claros. Por aquella composición, la sala era más luminosa y daba la impresión de enormidad.

También descubrí, en una esquina de la sala, una variedad de estanterías con libros. En las grandes paredes, había una gran cantidad de cuadros que parecían muy antiguos. Como del siglo diecinueve o menos.

La sala mayormente era igual, solo que próxima a mi cama, había una gran mesa de roble con cuatro sillas del mismo material y un ordenador muy moderno. Que no era precisamente barato…

Seguí con mi revisión y pude apreciar un gran ventanal que ocupaba una de las paredes de la habitación. Desde allí, tenia plena vista al bosque. Des del jardín de la casa, hasta un gran prado seguido de un enorme rio. Y a partir de allí, todo era verde. Tuve una sensación de miedo, era demasiado parecido a mi sueño…

_Y Bella no estaba muy equivocada, allí a lo lejos había una presencia observándola, pero demasiado lejos para ser vista. Con demasiada sed de su sangre. Y no pararía hasta conseguirla_

Finalmente mi vista se detuvo en los aparatos de mi derecha. Los pude reconocer perfectamente, dado que era, probablemente, la más patosa del planeta, y no exagero. Y se puede decir que el hospital era como mi segunda casa.

Fue al rato cuando caí en la aguja que tenia en el brazo y empecé a ponerme nerviosa. No eran mis mejores amigas.

Los murmullos de golpe cesaron y atisbe:

-Ya se ha despertado.

Distraída por aquello no volví a prestar atención en la agujas, era lo mejor…

Sentí unos pasos acercarse. Pude identificar a dos personas, por el sonido de los zapatos.

Una sensación de pánico me atravesó todo el cuerpo. Mi corazón aceleró el ritmo y comencé a sudar frio. ¿Y si eran ellos? ¿Qué me harían? ¿Moriría? Pero aquello no me cuadraba, por que entonces… ¿Por qué se habrían molestado en ponerme todos aquellos aparatos? ¿Por qué se habrían molestado en recogerme del bosque?

No pude contestarme a mis preguntas, porque delante de mí tuve a dos personas. Como ya pensé anteriormente.

Se trataban de un hombre no mayor de 30 años, posiblemente el que me recogió. Con el cabello rubio y los ojos dorados. A su lado se encontraba una mujer, con el perlo castaño y los mismos ojos. Que parecía no pasar de los 30 años, igual que aquel señor.

Parecían unos actores de cine. Espectaculares.

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente y la mujer, como si lo hubiera escuchado, estuvo en un momento al lado mío. Como antes había notado, lo hizo demasiado rápido, pero no le di importancia, no ahora que tenia otras cosas en que pensar…

-Cariño- habló con preocupación- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No muy bien- contesté cohibida. Intente alejarme de su tacto, que me pareció igual de helado que aquella persona que me recogió.

Ella al notar mis intenciones, alejo su mano de mi ¿dolida? y añadió rápidamente.

-Tranquila- dijo suavemente. Eso me relajo un poco, solo un poco- No te haremos nada- añadió con una sonrisa dulce- Queremos ayudarte. No te aremos nada. Te lo prometo.

-¿Seguro?-pregunte temerosa.

-Claro que si- dijo y me tendió su mano hacia a mi.

Yo como acto reflejo la cogí. Necesitaba sentirme protegida y parecía que aquella mujer podía hacerlo.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó el hombre por primera vez.

-Me llamo Bella Swan- contesté un poco más relajada. Pero aun alerta.

-Que hermoso nombre- dijo la mujer. Era realmente agradable.

-Gracias, ¿y ustedes?- no pude evitar preguntarles. Al menos quería agradecerles que me recogieran.

La mujer señalo al hombre y dijo:

-Él es Carlisle Cullen y yo soy Esme Cullen, su mujer. Y nada de ustedes, nos hace sentir viejos- ante eso se rieron de algún chiste privado, el cual yo no entendí.

-Gracias- dije tímidamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los dos curiosos.

-Por recogerme de aquella carretera, no podía más- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Querida, no llores- dijo Esme pasando un brazo por mis hombros- ¿Pero que hacías sola en el bosque?- pregunto desaprobatoriamente.

-Es una larga historia- suspiré.

-Tranquila, tenemos tiempo- dijo el hombre enfundándome valor inconscientemente. Esme también me apretó la mano para apoyarme.

Cerré los ojos, inflé de aire mis pulmones y empecé.

A sus ojos expectantes, les relaté mi despertar en aquella cabaña. La nota que encontré, y cuando les narré el contenido, pude apreciar como su cara se volvía en una mueca de horror y recuerdo. No sabia porque, pero ellos sabia algo que yo no sabia. Lo dejé pasar y seguí con mi historia de como nos separemos en grupos y corrimos por el bosque con tal de salvarnos. Finalmente, acabé de como mis amigas desaparecieron y como yo me quede sola.

-Lo único que recuero del final fue como alguien me recogió. Y creo que fue Carlisle- dije mirándole para luego bajar la vista.

Todo eso lo conté con un nudo en la garganta. No podía evitar pensar en todos ellos y que les pasaría. Lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y Esme estuvo a mi lado abrazándome como una madre. Desesperada le devolví el abrazo sintiendo la necesidad de apoyo.

-T-t-teng-go que ir a po-r mis amig-o-os- tartamudeé- No puedo dejarlos a su suerte junto a esos...- _vampiros _me dije mentalmente. Pase eso por alto porque no quería que me tomaran por loca. Seguro que no me creerían.

Mi cuerpo, ante ese pensamiento de que estuvieran en peligro se puso rígido y alerta, aunque hubiese estado así anteriormente.

-Bella, cariño- comenzó Esme cogiéndome las manos- No puedes salir de esta casa. No sabemos lo que esta pasando, pero si quieren ir a por ti irán y aquí puedes estar segura.- finalizó Carlisle.

-¿Pero como podéis vosotros protegerme?- les cuestioné preocupada. Ellos no pueden con esos vampiros, son más fuertes que los humanos. Pero algo me decía que ellos no eran precisamente humanos. Ese pensamiento estuvo lejos de preocuparme, porque si me hubiesen querido matar, ya lo hubieran echo.

-Tranquila, Bella. Confía en nosotros. Te protegeremos- dijo Carlisle serio.

-Ahora bella dama- dijo Esme más alegre- debes comer.

Y dicho y hecho, delante mío tuve una gran bandeja con una variedad de comida sorprendente.

-Yo no puedo comerme todo eso- dije con los ojos abiertos.

-Pues lo que puedas- dijo divertida por mi expresión- Pero ¿no querrás desperdiciar la comida echa con tanto amor por mi?- dijo con cara de corderito.

Ante eso no tuve más que reírme junto con ella. La situación entre las dos, se hizo más cómoda en tan solo minutos, me recordó a mí…

-Madre…- dije dejando de comer- ¿Y mis padres?- dije nerviosa. Mi estomago se cerró y se negó a comer.

-Bella, mírame. Respira- intento tranquilizarme- Tus padres estarán a salvo. Siempre y cuando quien quiera que sea no te vea cerca de ellos. Ahora mismo estas en peligro y eso podría afectar a los de tu alrededor- Sus palabras sonaron como si quisiera censurar algo, algo muy gordo.

-Soy el problema- dije triste.

-No lo eres- contestó rápidamente- Todo esto ha si el destino que te ha jugado una mala pasada, pero no te preocupes. Todo se arreglará- hasta ella tenia un poco de temblor en la voz, pero lo disimulo muy bien.

-No lo sé- dije titubeante.

-Bueno,¿ tienes aún hambre?- pregunto cambiando totalmente de tema mirando la bandeja medio vacía.

-No- contesté- tengo sueño.

-Pues te dejaré descansar un poco. Han sido días muy pesados para ti, supongo.

-Ni te lo imaginas- contesté bostezando.

Escuche su risa baja y un beso en mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches, hija- dijo maternalmente. Pude sentir nostalgia en su voz, como si hubiera perdido a un hijo. Pero no era momento de hacer preguntas. El sueño me vencía y no era el sitio adecuado. Así que contesté:

-Buenas noches…

Y me deje llevar vencida por el sueño, esperando que aquella pesadilla no se volviera a repetir…

**En algún lugar mas lejos que el de Edward, Bella y los Cullen…**

-Una humana- dijo un ser con varios centenares de años.

-Con los Cullen- añadió otra.

-A estas alturas tenia que haber aprendido que no se puede confiar en humanas- reflexionó una tercera.

-Pero no aprenden- dijo enfadada la primera.

-Habrá que hacer algo y pronto, en esa zona hay demasiado peligro y nuestro secreto puede salir a la luz…


End file.
